


Wakiza's Journey of Perils

by DragonPrincess101



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Slender (Video Game), Slender: The Arrival, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Children, Consensual Underage Sex, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fatherhood, Fights, Friendship, Horror, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Character(s), Multi, Native American Character(s), No Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Overprotective Father, Parent-Child Relationship, Protection, Racism, Rituals, Single Parents, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirits, Teen Romance, Teenage Fatherhood, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakiza, a young warrior of the Lusio tribe (a secret native american tribe with powers of the light) has become a father at age 16. His 20-year-old wife, Meda, the prophetess of the tribe has given birth to two beautiful babies but has died afterwords. Even though the babies are born differently then the members of the tribe, the tribe seen them as gifts and Wakiza loves them none the less. He has to go through an ancient ritual every new parent goes through; a long and dangerous journey to find waterfall lake to bathe there with his babies. On his way, he faces hatred and pity towards his race, being a teen dad, and his babies' physical condition. He met some friendly people along the way but he doesn't trust them because they talk about him giving up the babies to adoption... But that is the lease of his worries because monsters, dark spirits, secret organizations, mad scientists and murderers are trying to trying are after him and his babies!!! ((((OC requests may or may not be accepted))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakiza's Journey of Perils

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything or anything except my ocs!!! this may or may not be a prequel to "Stolen Gifts" and "Take Your Kids to Work"

A teen boy with his light tan skin, his long dark hair and brown eyes at the hidden camps of the cave looking at his twin babies who are in a basket with a bittersweet smile as tears rain down from his face. The medicine man slowly walk out of the tent and sadly look at the boy. “I’m very sorry Wakiza, I did all I can…. But our oracle Meda has join our ancestors now” said the man. The teen knees down and sobs silently. He dig his fingers into the earth’s soils and rub the dirt on his face. He then cling to his babies. “Meda…. You physically left me so soon…. But please let your spirit stay and help me for this task” whispered Wakiza as he starts lifting the blankets from the basket to kiss the babies. The babies are a boy and a girl and unlike the tribe’s tan skin, dark hair, and the brown eyes, the babies have pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. Wakiza’s entire tribe called the Lusio seen this as a sign of a good omen, and Wakiza seen these children as gifts from the Ancient Spirit. He felt such strange warmth in his chest, and he whispered “Thank you” knowing that Meda heard his plead and is now with him again. “It’s okay… I’ll keep you safe, my Istas and Istu…and soon we will get to that waterfall!” whispered Wakiza to his newly named twins.  
7 nights later  
Wakiza stands in front of the Lusio tribe holding his twins and heard the sounds of drums and flutes. This is an ancient tradition for this tribe. When a couple from Lusio have their first child or in this case twins, when the mother is healed the new parents will go on a long journey to find the waterfall lake where perilous tasks awaited them to test how strong their bond is with their child or children and afterwords they must bathe in the lake and something wonderful will happen! The new parents won’t return to the village until days, or months or even years later sometimes only the children return meaning that the parents are dead and rare moments some Lusio members haven’t return at all. But Wakiza is proud of going to this test. Even he was hoping to go through this with his beloved older wife… This is the first time in many years that a single parent will do this ancient and dangerous task. But Wakiza isn’t alone, Meda’s spirit is with him and his new children will keep him company. As he walk through the crowd, the entire tribe throws feathers and leafs at him as sign of good luck in health and safety for his children. His mother, his sisters, and his grandmother came and tearfully hugged him farewell and kissed his twins, and his father, his brothers and his grandfather came to pat his shoulders and gently pat his children’s heads. As Wakiza reaches the edge of his land, the chief of Lusio himself bravely smiles at him. “Good luck and may the spirits of light guide you” he said. Wakiza bravely walk forward as the sun sets and the whisper-like winds blows through his hair that is now in a braid. Wakiza kisses his babies as smiles as the shiny white moon appear.

///Meanwhile///

A creature pale as the moon and dark as night. He's wearing a suit, his tentacles with moving slowly, and he is faceless. Slenderman look up suddenly. " -Tic-tic- What is it Tic-tic-tic- Master" said Ticci Toby, feeling that the creature feel something. Masky, Kate and Hoodie are all looking at Slenderman "A young warrior of an ancient tribe is coming.... he's doing that age-old task.... but this is different this time... he's alone.... with twins" said Slenderman.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? and yes I accept some oc requests (((I'm kinda picky)))


End file.
